


Jaime Lannister Only Has One Hand And I Have Two

by Tigereye77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigereye77/pseuds/Tigereye77
Summary: Jon tries to prove to Sansa two hands are better than one.





	

It was a mistake to tell Sam she was tired of waiting for Jon to notice her, to return the feelings she had for him. The man was simply oblivious and short of stripping down to her small clothes and offering herself up to him in his bed, he simply wasn’t going to get it. She had too much pride to do something as desperate as that and she would never be able to live down the humiliation and devastation if he rejected her. So Sansa convinced herself that Jon was obviously not interested and only saw her as his sister even though they were truly cousins.

Sansa was tired of waiting and her longing for Jon was replaced for a longing to have children. She was still young, only one and twenty, but she could feel her child bearing years slipping away and with Jon making no move to wed or have any interest in any woman, it would be up to her to produce an heir so the Stark name could continue (Arya made it clear she did not have an interest in having children). Sansa had always wanted to be a mother and as she watched other women with their children she could feel that tug in her soul to have her own babe in her arms.

One day she was sitting with Sam in the Winterfell library when she suddenly asked him, “What do you think of Lord Martyn?”

“The Glover boy?” Sam blinked as he looked up from a book. He paused. “He seems like a good man. Why do you ask?”

“I’m wondering how he would be as a husband?”

Sam had started to take a sip of water but suddenly choked on it. “Wh-, what did you say?”

“A husband,” Sansa continued in a calm voice. “I’m trying to assess what man would make a good husband. I want someone kind, of course, but he would need to be willing to accept the Stark name and of course be able to give me babes.”

Sam had flushed darkly and began to stammer. “I-, I thought you liked…Jon.”

Sansa let out a soft sigh. “It’s quite clear that he has no interest in me, so I’ll need to find someone else. Winterfell needs an heir.”

“Perhaps if you give him more time-“

“I’ve given him enough time. Enough hints. I will not waste another moment on Jon Snow,” Sansa replied indignantly. There was a shout in the courtyard. She stood up and went to the window to investigate. Coming through the gates were the Lannister banners with Jaime Lannister leading the way. She saw Jon greet them, giving Jaime his customary stiff nod of greeting. While Jon had a fairly good relationship with Tyrion, the King of the North had a more complicated one with Jaime. Like Tyrion, Jaime had a few qualities that the Starks had to admit were favorable and he did send Brienne to save Sansa. Jaime further distinguished himself by going against his former sister and lover, Cersei, when she took the Iron Throne. Jaime also fought alongside the combined Targaryen and Northern forces against the Others. However, Jon simply didn’t like the man. Ser Jaime had the ability to get under Jon’s skin like no other person, and Lannister enjoyed irritating the King of the North to no end.

Slowly a smile turned up the ends of Sansa’s lips. “Ser Jaime,” she hummed thoughtfully. While older, he was still a handsome man. He had also relinquished his claims on the Lannister lands to Tyrion and was merely in his younger brother’s service as the Imp acted as the Hand to Queen Daenerys. He might be amenable to taking the Stark name. And frankly, she found Jaime to be quite amusing.

“What about Ser Jaime?” Sam asked suspiciously as he moved over to her side to look out the window. He glanced sharply at Sansa. “You’re not thinking of…?” His voice trailed off not wanting to put the thought out there into words.

“He can father children,” Sansa murmured as she continued to eye Jaime with a calculating eye as he spoke with Jon. “And he’s still a handsome man.”

“Sansa,” Sam warned. “Jon doesn’t like Jaime Lannister.”

“Jon’s not the one marrying and bedding him,” Sansa replied in a distressingly calm voice. She smiled brightly and waved. Sam looked back down in the courtyard and saw that Jaime had spotted them and was saluting Sansa as Jon scowled at the exchange.

“Yes, I think Ser Jaime might be the answer,” Sansa said with a nod. She spun around and was gone in a swirl of skirts.

Oh dear, Sam sighed.

*/*/*/*

Sam didn’t know what was worse: watching Sansa flirting with Jaime Lannister and seeing the man respond or watching Jon glower over the entire exchange. The grip Jon had on the arms of his chair made Sam frightened that he would break them.

It didn’t help that Sansa looked especially lovely during the evening meal. She wore a bright blue dress that set off her milky skin and copper hair. Her cheeks were flushed a becoming pink as she laughed at Ser Jaime’s amusing comments, even Sam admitted the man could be entertaining, and her bosom rose and fell enticingly with each breath she took, something Jaime openly admired.

Sansa also all but ignored Jon as she devoted her entire attention to Ser Jaime. Jon remained nearly silent throughout the meal, barely responding to Davos and Sam’s attempts to engage him in conversation. Finally the meal was over and Sansa excused herself for the evening. Jon did not miss how Jaime’s eyes followed her form out, his gaze lingering over the sweet swell of her backside.

Sam heard a low growl and thought it was Ghost before he realized the direwolf had followed Sansa and the sound was actually coming from Jon.

“Jon-,“ Sam began.

“What the hell is she playing at?” Jon muttered as he swallowed more wine.

“I think...” Sam hesitated. He wasn’t certain if he should say anything, but he couldn’t help but feel Sansa was making a horrible mistake if she continued on this path. “I think Sansa is at the point where she wishes to wed.”

Jon’s head snapped around towards Sam and he leaned back in his chair, a look of shock on his face. “What?!”

“Keep your voice down!” Sam hissed as Davos turned to look at them. “Sansa is a young, lovely woman who wants a family and children of her own. It’s only natural that she would want this.”

Jon had the grace to look ashamed. “And I’ve been keeping her from that, haven’t I? I’ve been selfish keeping her here for myself.”

The look Sam gave his friend was one of pity and exasperation. Before he could say anything more, the King of the North stood up and left the room.

Sam took a deep swallow of his wine. These Starks were going to drive him mad.

*/*/*/*

Sansa hummed as she brushed her hair, readying herself for bed. A knock on her door surprised her. “Come in,” she called out, knowing whoever was on the other side had to be a friend otherwise they wouldn’t have gotten past Pod who was guarding her door that night. And if they did turn out to be some foe, Ghost was lying next to her bed, ready to tear anyone to pieces who may wish her harm.

She was surprised when she saw who it was. “Sam! What brings you here at this hour?”

“Permission to speak freely, milady.”

“Sam, of course. What’s troubling you?”

“This entire thing with Jaime Lannister,” Sam burst out. “It’s insane and worse it’s driving Jon crazy.”

Sansa’s face hardened. “Sam, I told you, this isn’t anyone’s business but mine. If I want to marry Jaime Lannister, that is between me and Ser Jaime.”

“But you love Jon!”

“But he doesn’t love me. So I need to stop pining for him like some silly girl. I’m sure Jaime won’t hurt me at least and he will provide me with children.”

“You deserve more. You deserve love.”

“I will have the love of my children.”

“Is that enough?”

Sansa sighed and closed her eyes. “Sometimes, we have to settle for what we can get.”

Before Sam could answer, the door to Sansa’s room banged open and Jon hurtled through the door on slightly unsteady feet. Not noticing Sam, the King strode over to Sansa and grabbed her by her shoulders. She could smell the wine wafting off of him. Clearly he had been drinking more than what he had at dinner.

“This madness with Jaime Lannister stops now!” he roared, his words slightly slurred. The wine had stripped away any inhibitions and given him the courage to come to Sansa’s rooms. Or made him insane.

Sansa’s jaw dropped for a few moments before she came to herself and shook off Jon’s hands. “And who are you to say what I can or cannot do?” she snapped, furious he had the gall to burst into her chambers and order her around.

“I am your king, but more importantly, I am your oldest male relative. It is unseemly for you to behave the way you have with that Lannister rogue!”

Sansa was incensed, her blue eyes snapping fire, her body quivering with rage. “I will not have another man dictate who I am to marry! If I choose Ser Jaime and he agrees, we will be wed!”

“He only has one hand!” Jon screamed nonsensically.

“It’s not his hand I’m interested in! The other parts seem to work just fine!” Sansa yelled back.

Jon was breathing heavily and a dark look came over his face. “Maybe you just haven’t experienced what a man with two hands can do to you.”

They were only inches away, each feeling the heat from the body of the other. Both Jon and Sansa’s breaths were coming out in short pants. Something seemed to crackle between them and they felt themselves sway towards each other. She could smell the wine on his breath and the scent of pine and smoke that seemed to cling to skin. He could smell the lemons she loved so much as well as the sweet lavender she used in her bath.

“I want a babe, Jon,” Sansa said almost in a pant. 

“I’ll put a babe in you, Sansa,” he growled out in a low voice.

A small sound of dismay near the door was heard and they both turned to look at who made it. Sansa had forgotten Sam was in the room and Jon never realized he was there, but Winterfell’s maester was not the source of the noise. The door had not shut after Jon burst through it and Davos stood in the door way with a befuddled look on his face having stepped into a very embarrassing moment.

“Leave,” Jon growled at the two other men. When they didn’t move fast enough he roared out. “Now!”

Davos turned around and Sam made his way to the door, Ghost, who had been lying by Sansa’s bed, brushed past Sam, heeding his master’s order. Sam shut the door quietly behind him and stared at Davos and Pod who were looking back at him with wide eyes.

“Sh-, should we leave them alone?” Pod asked timidly. 

The men looked uncertainly at each other, not sure if they should intervene or not.

“I’m sure Jon would never hurt her,” Sam began when he was cut off by something hitting the door on the other side. Sam jumped back and whirled around to stare at the door as the other two men also automatically took one step backwards.

They were each debating whether to force themselves into Sansa’s chambers when the door shook again. And again. The shuddering of the door became rhythmic and if they still didn’t realize what was happening, the sounds both Jon and Sansa made, or rather the cries, clearly indicated that neither party was in danger.

Davos expression was still stunned and he merely shook his head before he walked away. Sam exchanged looks with Pod who was rapidly turning red. The maester glanced down at Ghost who had laid himself down on the other side of the hall and placed his paws over his head.

“Well,” harrumphed Sam. “I guess there’s really nothing else for us to do. No worries over the welfare of Lady Sansa.” The lady in question let out a loud breathy moan and began chanting “Jon, Jon, Jon” at that moment. “Uh, yes, I think she is being well looked after by the King.”

Pod looked miserably at Sam. “You do realize I cannot abandon my post and I have to listen to that.”

Sam gave the younger man a sympathetic look and patted him on his shoulder. “I’m sure it will not, uh, continue much longer. Good night, Pod!” Sam scurried away.

However, that night, the halls of Winterfell rang with Lady Sansa’s screams, this time in a much different way than they had before and they were joined by the loud shouts of the King. They continued through the night and well into the morning. It wasn’t until far into the day that Jon appeared in Sam’s library where the maester and Davos had taken refuge.

Jon strode in and looked between his two most trusted advisors who weren’t quite certain what to say to the King. Jon looked tired, but smug and satisfied.

“I will be wed to Lady Sansa in a moon’s time. Make sure the arrangements are made,” Jon ordered without any preamble. He started to move towards the door when Sam’s voice stopped him.

“We will need to consult with Lady Sansa,” Sam murmured. “Might we be able to speak to her this afternoon?”

Jon paused and turned to look back at them with a small smirk on his face. “Lady Sansa is resting today. You will be able to speak to her tomorrow.” A gleam came into his eyes and the other two men saw Jon lick his lips. “Actually make that in a few days. I think she will need to rest in her chambers for a while.” He walked out of the room rapidly, not even sparing them another glance.

Davos snorted. “A wedding. Like that’s any surprise after last night’s display.”

Sam shrugged, but he hid a small smile, happy that two people he loved and cared for were finally going to get the happiness they deserved.

Eight months after the wedding, Sansa gave birth to a boy who had his father’s dark curls and eyes. No one commented that he seemed rather large for an early baby. 

Life and love at Winterfell flourished with the marriage of Jon and Sansa. And as he promised, Jon continued to give Sansa babe after babe. And once Pod was assured he never would have to guard the King and Queen’s bedchambers at night, all was well.


End file.
